Final Fantasy VII: After the Advent
by Angel Maria Cloud
Summary: basically a creepy weird sequel to Advent children
1. Bonds of the dead and lost

Chapter 1

Bonds of the dead and lost

Thisis kind ofa bit of a sequel to advent children and kinda my half halloween fic and when i'm trying to be creepy really So bear with me ok. because creepy and me don'tmix ok guys?

--

It seemed towell tothem all to well, but I ask you my friends: Can it be well if a new chapter in this is told?

Or even truly survives in ones mind? My mind? More complexthen you realize . What Iam or what can I be...

What Ihold deep within no human knows. The eye that sees All show you fear. Though I am not quite that eye, mine are still superior to yours.

Enhanced am I in my true form. but enough about me.

For one world affects another. As this tale typed will affect another world a world of nightmares. Itell you friendsnight mares and dreams are not of the same call.

Dreams lead you to the world of the light. While these nightmares lead you to not only the dark corners of your mind but to the dark one himself.

But so does this tale begin with a nightmare...

Tifa was dreaming dreaming. she was talking to Aerith.

"Tifa listen their coming for you." Said Aerith

"Who's coming?" yelled Tifa several times before falling out of bed.

"You ok Tifa?" Marlene asked after breaakfast.

"Sure." said Tifa

Tifa has been plagued with the same horrible nightmare for days now.

Aerith talking to her and these weird creatures appearing in her dreams.

The phone rang and Tifa answered it. "Hello who is it?" asked Tifa.

"Tifa its Reno holy crap ya just gotta see this thing. Get over here right away.

Tifa thinking Reno is just being Reno went anyway.

But on her way she felt something and she feel into blackness...

Now back with Marlene. Barret came there around nightfall with Cloud.

"Marlene wheres Tifa?" Asked Cloud.

"She left this morning because Reno hadsomething crazy or something but I thought she'd be back by now. I'm really worried can you guys go find here?" Said Marlene.

The two of them nodded it almost seems to me that the two of them can read eachothers mind cause instead of looking for Tifa they went after Reno.

They went to Reno's little monster collection place. Reno started collecting the many creatures in there world.

A knock at the door left Reno wondering 'Why is Tifa so late?'

Reno opened the door to see Cloud and Barret.

"Hey guys is Tifa with you?" Asked Reno.

" So she never came?" Asked Bareet.

"Well I'm gonna go find her." Said Cloud

"Wait up dude!" Yelled Reno.

The three final fantasyteers (lol) went on a slight Quest to find Tifa.

In the darkness again Tifa dreamed.

"They're coming for you Tifa." Said Aerith

"Who are they and why Aerith?" Asked Tifa

"Because of what you are and to revive him. Look inside Tifa you know what you are." Said Aerith.

"No I don't Aerith tell me." said Tifa laughing

"Tifa this is no time to laugh. You are the one who can bring sephiroth down for good. We may have stopped him temporarily but Kadaj became him. You must break all of his ties to your world. You are what you are. Cloud is stong but you are Sephiroths true oposite. You make JENOVA look like a mere nothing." Said Zack

Tifa opened her eyes to see Marlene, Barret, Reno, Denzel, and Cloud hovering over her. "Tifa! yelled Marlene.

tifa felt something wet on her head a cloth. 'Ah these crazy dreams must be a sign of me working to hard' she thought

"What the hell happend Tifa?" Asked Reno.

Cloud smacked Reno on the back of the head. "Tifa you rest we can all talk in the morning." said Cloud

Tifa instantly fell back into dream.

"Tifa watch out for them" Said Jessie.

"who's them?" Asked Tifa

"The dark ones that wish to invade you all" Said Wedge

"They mean to revive the son of there master." Said Biggs

"If you doubt us really talking to humor us and go see Vincent" Said Aerith.

(Ok good start good start see ya with chapter 2)


	2. The book of Wisdom

Chapter 2

The book of Wisdom

"What?" asked Tifa. A little shocked now.

Back with the others...there is a knock on the door.

Cloud opens it. "Cloud I kinda need to talk to Tifa." Said Vincent also unsure that his visions are correct. He two has had dreams fueled by Aerith, Zack and the fallen AVALANCE members.

"She's not feeling well Vincent." Said Cloud.

"Cloud listen to me you have to let me things are getting stanger in this world." Said Vincent.

Cloud eventually caves and allows Vincent to talk to her alone.

Vincent waks Tifa up. "Vincent. what are you doing here." Said Tifa.

"Tifa I think you and I are sharing a dream. A crazy glimpse into the future." Said Vincent.

They begin exchanging dream info but to no luck its the same stuff. About them and Tifa being somthing.

"What does this mean?" Asked Tifa.

"It means you and I have something to do. We must keep Sephiroth from coming back in his full form." Said Vincent. The two of them leaving the rest behind hop out the windp.

With the others..."Reno so your telling me if bit by this creature you found you become it." Said Barret.

"Yeah I wanted to show you guys and Tifa this weird new creature I found." Said Reno.

..."Tifa the first thing we need to do is find out what they mean by them." Said Vincent.

"But what about me being whatever?" Asked Tifa. In response to that Vincent hands Tifa a book.

'My names on the cover.' She thought.

Page 1

_Tifa I hope you never find this book your father and I never wished you find it._

_The book is quite a bit of technology pages will appear when you need them to._

_We found you as a baby not knowing who your real parents were._

_When you were little weird things happened in the house._

_There were Floating objects and such. We really hoped it would never come to this._

_When shinra wanted you we said no. Your different from everyone else._

_Tifa in all honesty I was never sure what you were. _

_Tifa forgive me though but there are these creatures that used to attack the house._

_But some stange power you have defeated them._

_Tifa forgive us for saying nothing..._

The next page was blank. Tifa started to cry. She was a little scared now thinking her little dream was becoming a reality.

Tifa and Vincent wandered into the next town it seemed bare. Then Rude stumbes out. "The creatures he yelled then collapsed."

Then out comes Red XIII running from these demonic creatures that make spawn look like a weakling. Huge creatures. Some towering the size of Atlas himself.

"Stay back!" Yelled Vincent finding his gun did nothing. It seemed they were done fore surounded then in a white flash they were all outside Tifa's.

Her book glowed. It oppened and she read the pae to the others.

Page 2

_By now my dear you have encountered them. The dark creatures from another world._

_You must find another like you. Only she can help you over come this._

_This book is merely a guide. Try to do things using your mind._

_And remember Tifa you have friends on both sides of life and death to help you..._

The book shut. Tifa was creeped out. The others went outside.

"Rude!" Yelled Reno running to his friends aid.

"Tifa whats wrong?" Asked Marlene. Tifa stayed silent a sad look on her face and she ran.

Cloud Tried to go after her but Vincent hed him back. "Let her go Cloud. This is something she needs to face alone." said Vincent.

(wow chapter 2 is really coming along. Chapter three will be here soon.)


End file.
